<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【继国兄弟】身为柱就算女装杀鬼也没问题 by zibiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562617">【继国兄弟】身为柱就算女装杀鬼也没问题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibiao/pseuds/zibiao'>zibiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 严缘 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibiao/pseuds/zibiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>日月柱两个一起去花街做任务的沙雕故事。<br/>偏严缘的（划重点）<br/>有私设水柱。<br/>有私设鬼。<br/>轻松愉快向，不要脑子（真的好吗）<br/>我只是想看兄弟两个一起穿女装杀鬼（接受不了不要读）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>继国兄弟 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【继国兄弟】身为柱就算女装杀鬼也没问题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>日月柱两个一起去花街做任务的沙雕故事。<br/>偏严缘的（划重点）<br/>有私设水柱。<br/>有私设鬼。<br/>轻松愉快向，不要脑子（真的好吗）<br/>我只是想看兄弟两个一起穿女装杀鬼（接受不了不要读）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0</p><p>月黑风高的晚上，一只鎹鸦扯着嗓子拼命地嚎。</p><p>“柱合会议！柱合会议！”</p><p>刚在藤家醒来的继国缘一迅速穿了衣服跑回去。</p><p>主公:“线索显示吉原一家店是鬼开的，数量在七八个左右，最强的那只实力未知。大家有没有什么好的提议？”</p><p>炎柱:“数量确实很多，人数不足或人数过多都会打草惊蛇。”</p><p>很有道理的分析了！</p><p>风柱:“干脆大家一起去端了鬼的老巢。”</p><p>很热血的提议了！</p><p>雷柱:“不要吧，万一全军覆没了岂不是没有柱了。”</p><p>很悲观的开始了！</p><p>岩柱:“光是听到有一窝鬼就吓到讲胡话，太可怜了。”</p><p>很贴心的同情了！</p><p>日柱:“这次任务难度很高，请务必让我出动。”</p><p>很主动的冲了！</p><p>月柱:“……算我一个。”</p><p>本来就打算自荐但被抢先了！</p><p>水柱:“关系不好的话一块出任务可以吗？”</p><p>很不合时宜的发问了！</p><p>主公:“那么日柱月柱和水柱，你们三个去执行任务。”</p><p>啥？</p><p>水柱很困惑。</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>“来商量一下对策吧，你们有在听吗？缘一先生？月柱先生？”</p><p>水柱觉得自己要疯了，当时就不该多嘴。这两个兄弟平时看上去关系就不好，现在还在他前面走得奇快无比，虽然缘一先生平易近人，但在月柱面前他是别的模式，非常严肃的一种模式。</p><p>为什么水柱没有直呼月柱的名字呢，叫姓怕混了，叫名又好像关系没那么好。</p><p>一想到喊一声继国先生两个人同时回头，水柱就觉得还是不要了吧。</p><p>很快就到了吉原入口。</p><p>水:“总之我们先扮成客人混进去吧。”</p><p>月柱沉默着表示很嫌弃。</p><p>“兄长的意思是，我们都带着刀，一进去就被发现了。”</p><p>水：“那怎么办，咱们要不了脸上抹点灰混进去干活吧？”</p><p>月柱沉默着表示很嫌弃。</p><p>“兄长会觉得那样太脏的。”</p><p>水:“不能打杂不能扮客人，难道要扮女人……”</p><p>月柱沉默着表示很嫌弃。</p><p>“兄长肯定不愿意的。”</p><p>水：“缘一先生您从刚刚开始就像兄长读心机，可以了，月柱先生也说些什么啊。”</p><p>“我们需要搞清楚实力强的鬼有多少只，为此先潜入。”</p><p>水：“果然月柱先生超靠谱的，缘一先生虽然很强但是感觉完全不擅长策略呢，太好太好了。”</p><p>“我确实没有兄长擅长。”</p><p>缘一有些不好意思的低头了。</p><p>“闭嘴浈池。”</p><p>诶？刚刚被凶了吧，绝对是被凶了吧！</p><p>水：“所以到底怎么潜入啊！”</p><p>“我来扮商人，你们扮成女人。”</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>……</p><p>“你心里话和想法放反了。”</p><p>“这根本无所谓吧，别在乎这种细节啊！”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>大家好，我是浈池直人，今年十九岁，这是我人生第二次被要求穿女装，第一次是因为我妈要我躲过征兵，所以我在十五岁左右扮过两年女人。</p><p>本来以为入了鬼杀队就可以作为男子汉堂堂正正生活下去了，还剪了超酷的短发，可在我做柱后，还是因为任务要女装。为了逃避扮女人，我决定先给我的队友打扮起来，对不起了，缘一先生！</p><p>总之先把头发盘起来，睫毛要烫一下，把脸涂白，用深色的粉把脸型修小，再把嘴唇涂红，然后就是女装。</p><p>“好了！我手法没有退步嘛！”</p><p>一旁的月柱先生不知道怎么了脸色不太好。</p><p>“……擦掉。”</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>“我说擦掉。”</p><p>“但这不是很好看嘛，潜进去完全没问题啊。”</p><p>“脸修太小了，难看。”</p><p>“那月柱先生你来。”</p><p>“我不会。”</p><p>“我其实怎样都好的。”缘一从镜子前抬起头来。</p><p>“不行！”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>两个人几乎异口同声。</p><p>此时的水柱因为很有发言权的女妆得到了质疑而无法退让。</p><p>此时的月柱因为水柱把自己完璧无瑕的弟弟打扮得下巴太尖而觉得不可以，原本的样子就不错。</p><p>双方陷入了僵持。</p><p>“兄长，先潜入要紧。”</p><p>“……好。”</p><p>此时的月柱觉得不能在弟弟面前有失兄长身份所以不再执着。</p><p>此时的水柱很困惑，咋回事啊这就妥协了？</p><p>“你们兄弟关系明明很好嘛。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“月柱先生的头发比我适合扮女人，我也给您打扮一下吧。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“您看啊，缘一先生不擅长策略，万一进去被鬼骗了什么的多不好啊。我帮您打扮起来吧！”</p><p>“他会杀鬼。”</p><p>“虽然缘一先生真的很厉害，但如果一次来两个上弦也很棘手吧，主公大人都派最强的你们来了，情况肯定不乐观吧，那可是鬼窝。”</p><p>“我一个人可以的，兄长不用担心。”</p><p>严胜看了看缘一，看了看这个直言直语的水柱，他说的确实有道理，而且真的能看缘对打两个上弦的话完全不亏，就算看呼吸剑法的始祖落败也很有意思。</p><p>“下不为例。”</p><p>严胜坐在了镜子前面。</p><p>此时的缘一觉得兄长真好。</p><p>“浈池。”</p><p>“怎么了月柱先生？”</p><p>“帮我打扮好看一点。”</p><p>就算是扮女人也不想输给缘一。</p><p>“好嘞！”</p><p>3</p><p>水柱带着两位穿着简单大方个头高大的“女人”走在吉原花街，街上的人纷纷侧目，不是因为这俩“女人”长得太高，而是因为他俩太好看了。</p><p>水柱长得很秀气，身材也不算高大，干脆给自己身上画了好多看上去不少不好惹的文身再驼着背走路，活像个拐了一对大小姐出来的罪犯，根本没人敢上来问价钱，在路过目标的古乐屋时，老板娘走了出来。</p><p>鬼到底比人胆大，开口就问这两个女人怎么卖。</p><p>这大概能让潜入一事顺利进行。</p><p>……</p><p>顺利个芋头。</p><p>水柱那个直人因为想卖高一点价钱和老板娘吵起来了。</p><p>浈池操着方言用土匪的语气在和人类外形的鬼老板娘讲价，场面非常热烈，吵得相当逼真引来了很多路人围观，连路人也开始对这两位姐妹要卖多少钱出谋划策，人越聚越多。</p><p>“老板娘，我这对姐妹哪里不值高价，再贵一些啊！！！”</p><p>“已经很高了你还想怎么样，当年○○家的花魁都没花这么多钱！”</p><p>“这不是话不花魁的问题，这么棒的极品，不多给一点说不过去吧！！！”</p><p>缘一看着这场景想劝劝架，让严胜用小动作制止了。</p><p>越逼真越好，就算面对鬼也要讲价，这才是人贩子该干的事情，扮起人贩子真的很像啊，干得好，浈池。</p><p>月柱不知道水柱只是戏精上身了。</p><p>缘一很困惑。</p><p>吵架的阵势太大惊动了古乐屋的老板。</p><p>老板废了很大劲拨开人群才达到吵架中心，看见两位漂亮“女人”屏住了呼吸。但本着商人该做的事他咳嗽了一声，装作理智，绕过浈池问严胜和缘一你们都会什么技能。</p><p>水柱吵架吵上头了完全没料到这一出，他紧张得要死，觉得自己要改柱名了，他叫兜不柱算了。</p><p>“我会吹笛子。”</p><p>缘一的笛子确实能吹响吧，会倒是会，但好像不是花街要求的那个效果。</p><p>“我会的很多，看大人需要什么了。”</p><p>不愧是月柱，连这种场合都能非常从容。</p><p>两个高大的女人细声细气说话虽然有违和感，但美色当前嘛，谁还在意那些细节。</p><p>“夫人，再给他涨点价，我们都要了。”</p><p>老板是个爽快人，啊不，是个爽快鬼。</p><p>浈池就这样获得了一笔数量可观的钱。</p><p>然后他揣着钱去待命了，决定先去隔壁喝点小酒。</p><p>4</p><p>等等啊这画风不对吧，骗鬼赚起了外快不说咋还喝开小酒了呢，浈池你怎么回事？</p><p>浈池：反正才刚刚潜入总不能现在就打起来，我先坐一会儿就在隔壁，不远，出了什么事也方便。</p><p>水柱的屁股还没坐热乎，旁边古月屋就传来惊天地泣鬼神一声巨响，那类似于鸡死前最后一咆哮的声音，简直能穿透耳膜穿透耳膜穿透心灵让人患上ptsd。</p><p>声音的源头是缘一在吹笛子。</p><p>事情是这样的。</p><p>老板把那只新笛子放在缘子手里，心想这心爱的笛子终于有合适的人来演奏了，他端着茶碗美美坐下打算好好欣赏优美乐曲，谁知道接下来那声让他差点离开这美丽的人世，吓得他差点飞起来。</p><p>缘一真的会吹笛子，因为小时候兄长做的那只笛子比较粗糙，缘一废了好大劲把那只五音不全的笛子练到能够吹出优美乐曲，气的运用和按笛孔的功夫都要恰到好处，但这个功夫用在普通笛子上吹出的声音是灾难。</p><p>古乐屋老板表示后悔了非常想退货，他怒气冲冲站起来走到缘子旁边正想发火，对上漂亮面容上那双无神的眼睛就什么火也发不出来了。他走到严子旁边黑着脸要求随便演奏一曲，还用了那种弹不上来你就别想吃饭了的语气。</p><p>就算女装也有神眷顾，不愧是你，继国缘一。</p><p>其实严胜那句需要什么就会什么只是随机应变，他一个从小作为家主培养的人哪里会接触这种享乐用的技能，那些让下属来做就行。但都装到这个地步了总得装下去。</p><p>“我需要一壶茶水一双筷子和五个杯子。”</p><p>老板还没完全消气，吩咐跑腿的去拿过来。</p><p>严胜给每个杯子里倒上不同量的水，在筷子上使用了呼吸，月呼招式自带的小月牙，陆陆续续打在杯子上发出一连串清脆声音，和服的长袖一飘把月牙全遮住，让别人以为就是手速快而已，配上店里明亮的灯光和华丽的装饰，敲出的声音就像是在迎接战士胜利归来。他不会演奏，就是随便敲的，瓷杯的声音本来就不难听，但长得好看的人认认真真搞看上去很炫的新东西，那画面真的很吸引人。</p><p>只不过一场下来杯子得全裂开。</p><p>缘一觉得不愧是兄长好厉害。</p><p>严胜坐在原地什么都没说，要不是想看缘一落败谁穿女装，拘束的要死还热，晚上应该能透透气。</p><p>“严子一定能成为花魁的。”</p><p>老板感动到落泪，这人没白要。</p><p>这杯子一敲不要紧，敲出名了，老板还给敲杯子起了个艺名叫云袖落珠雨。</p><p>这名字起得真没水平，明明很有气势的技能让他起这么个缥缈哀怨的名字，让人生气，早晚把这鬼窝全端了。</p><p>5</p><p>为了节省地方老板让严子和缘子睡在一个房间里，除了睡醒头发会打结以外没什么不方便的。</p><p>两个人三天晚上把这家店的构造和人数摸了个七七八八，店里一共有十三个鬼，其中有三个刚变鬼还神志不清的男性被关在地下室里，有一个是身上没什么鬼气看上去十分虚弱的家伙。</p><p>剩下九个里面最强的是哪个还不知道。</p><p>早早开战吧，这几天严子已经敲碎三套杯子，云袖落珠雨的名声在外响了起来，再不开战不光要卖艺没准还要接客，本来就是来干架的谁要接客，客人真的很油腻，严胜当家主时候都不愿意和那种人多讲几句话，别说伺候他们了，想想就觉得不能忍。</p><p>缘一睡得很香，就算睡觉当年兄长送的笛子也没离手，严胜想到胞弟的笑容就觉得反胃。</p><p>分配好了怎么解决这十个鬼，一人解决三个，剩下那只由水柱一刀解决，问就是他不用女装好闲哦，多杀一个吧。</p><p>水柱那边已经派乌鸦通知，接下来就等动手了，完事就可以收拾收拾回去休息了。</p><p>本来是这么想的。</p><p>晚上，凌晨四点，老板忽然出现在了严胜背后。</p><p>“让我们看看严子这是要把信寄给谁。</p><p>好快的速度完全没察觉到，他是怎么进来的？不过是鬼的话有个门缝就能进来吧。</p><p>“老板大人，在人休息时候擅自闯入是不道德的事吧。”</p><p>“缘子的睡相很好看不能怪我，我们坐下来聊聊吧。”</p><p>明明很让人讨厌。不过刀会就在屋顶间的间隔上放着，有什么情况也好拿下来。</p><p>两人一鬼大半夜在房间里面促膝谈话，想想就觉得很诡异。老板的语气不同于劝架和生气的时候，语速很慢。</p><p>“你们是猎鬼人吧，如你们所见我们整个店里全是鬼，但我们只是普通的鬼，不会做到处杀人这样的事。”</p><p>睡醒的缘子很认真在听，严子觉得这是一派胡言但姑且让他们先说完。</p><p>“我们本来在好好开店，但那天来了位鬼假扮的客人，他点了我夫人陪酒，想要把她吃掉。你们也看见了吧，我夫人很漂亮的。当时夫人拿起烛台反抗刺伤了那位客人，鬼的血液溅到了伤口上，夫人痛苦的大叫起来，当我赶到的时候她变成了另外一副样子，已经把鬼干掉了。”</p><p>“见到那副场景的我没有觉得害怕，莹很勇敢啊，不愧是我的夫人，做得很好了，就这样一直夸奖着让她冷静下来。然后啊，她冲过来抱着我开始哭泣，说今后怎么办，见不到阳光还可能把大家都吃了。我想了想说没关系，既然如此把我们都变成鬼就好了，家人就是家人，无论变成什么样子都要在一起。”</p><p>“当时莹在发抖，我把衣服拽开露给她肩膀，要求她咬下去。她犹豫了很久，还是像撒娇时一样咬了我，包括店里的厨师和跑腿的那些孩子，从人贩子手里买来以后就像家人一样，这样我们一家就都变成鬼了，我们的食物就是要对莹和孩子们出手的客人。”</p><p>“你们有见过鬼的始祖吗？”缘一很普通的和鬼聊了起来。</p><p>“是说那位大人啊，见过，他也是个好心人，见到我们一家这样好好生活着给了我们很多血液，这样我们生活得非常无忧无虑。”</p><p>分了很多血液应该很强吧，能看缘一打强敌完全是血赚。</p><p>“为什么要告诉我们这些。”</p><p>“来了就是一家人了，严子的艺能很好，缘子很可爱，大家今后当家人活下去也好，你们看上去是富家的小姐，不能过安逸的生活打打杀杀很累吧。”</p><p>可是当家人不是要变成鬼吗，再说了谁要当家人啊，还有女装的事竟然没有暴露吗？</p><p>这时候缘子很正经的开口了。</p><p>“对不起老板，我的家人只有姐姐大人。”</p><p>“啊啊，谈不拢了吗。”</p><p>水柱收到信后迅速赶到了这边，他没有贸然行动，藏在了屋顶和房间的夹层上，这几天在外面打听情报还和不少姑娘聊天，真的很爽，爽完了继续努力工作。从天花板的洞里看了好久。</p><p>咋回事啊，怎么成家庭剧了，现在这个距离冲下去砍了那只说话的鬼只要一刀就可以吧，月柱先生还是一如既往的沉默呢，缘一先生也是，不要那么正经的回答鬼的问题啊，你喊姐姐大人的时候月柱脸都黑了。</p><p>总之先杀掉吧！</p><p>人和鬼的谈话还没进行完，水柱破房顶入室，把刀扔给月柱日柱，用了呼吸法冲过来一刀砍下老板的首级。</p><p>老板的身体不动了。</p><p>老板的身体动了！</p><p>老板开始摸索着满地找头了！</p><p>老板找到头了！</p><p>老板把头接上了！</p><p>“既然谈不拢了，那就只能战斗了，我也有想要守护的东西啊。”</p><p>6</p><p>老板一下子消失了。</p><p>三位柱一起追了出去，虽然有两位穿着女装不太方便。</p><p>月柱表面很冷静内心不平静。终于能战斗了，杀完鬼任务结束再也不用穿这种衣服了，缘一那么强打鬼都是秒杀，不知道能不能打败上弦的鬼。</p><p>老板跑进了角落那间睡着病号的屋子，屋子里面发出一阵喝水一样咕噜咕噜的声音，那个虚弱到只剩下皮包骨的小女孩站起来了，马上变成了成人女子，齐刘海带着一朵花，说话声音却和老板一模一样。</p><p>“没办法做家人了，太可惜了，那就杀光你们。”</p><p>女人忽然伸出了手，手掌在瞬间变大硬化，冲着严胜就拍了过去。</p><p>“月柱先生！”</p><p>一道紫光过后那只手掌断裂成数段，从断面和细小伤口处迸裂的鲜血啪嗒啪嗒低落在地板上，因为受到冲击，严胜盘起来的头发散了一些，站在走廊尽头逆着光甩去刀上的血，轻身一跃回到了缘一和水柱旁边。</p><p>“你们两个没事吧。”</p><p>没事，当然没事了，明明只有你被拍出去啊，这个时候耍完帅回来照顾人根本是犯规吧，话说月柱怎么回事，普通的很美啊，美过隔壁花魁了吧！缘一先生应该看鬼啊，你刚刚确实多看了月柱两眼，是吧，是吧！</p><p>就算是直人，也有只在内心直话直说的时候。</p><p>断掉手臂的女鬼甩了甩手，在瞬间长出了手臂。</p><p>“不错嘛。看来只有两个不够。”</p><p>女鬼开始大叫起来。</p><p>“妈妈桑！大哥！二哥！四弟！五妹！六妹！七妹！叔叔！”</p><p>“不要着急花子，我们来了！”</p><p>八只鬼异口同声，声音回荡在走廊里，非常空灵，魔性得很。</p><p>“拦住他们！”</p><p>这明显就是一家人组合技的前奏，三位柱虽然没一起出过任务但互相了解攻击的特征，三种呼吸剑法交错充斥了整个房间，有几只鬼在被切断后拖着断肢跑向了那位叫花子的女鬼。</p><p>说起来一直没见到古乐屋的花魁。</p><p>现在知道为什么了。</p><p>十只鬼组合在一起，头顶两只做发包头簪，背后一只做蝴蝶结，腰腹一只做衣带，脚下两只是高高的木屐，剩下的鬼组成躯体，成为了一只巨大而奇艳的鬼花魁。</p><p>“死。”</p><p>花子的身体从六个部位长出触手，向着三位柱发起了进攻。</p><p>7</p><p>“兄长大人，浈池，请先让我试一试。”</p><p>通透视觉能够看见清晰的生物系统，眼前名叫花子的生物没有完全吸收九只鬼，只是借他们的力量一用，战斗结束后他们还是十个可以单独行动的个体，也就是说这个整体有十个脑，要全部斩下才可以。</p><p>缘一看得见作为腰带的那个孩子一直在发抖，他一边发抖一边看着身后的月柱和水柱，就像看见什么可怕到极点的东西一样，人类有那么可怕吗？但作为鬼被斩杀是宿命，要上了。</p><p>刀在一瞬间变成了红色。</p><p>日之呼吸的剑影是流窜的火焰，赫刀剑士抓紧了剑柄，几道剑影直击十个要害。</p><p>严胜睁大了眼睛看着缘一以奇快的速度斩向鬼花魁，甚至用了刚学会不久的通透视觉去观察，伴随着心脏剧烈鼓动，肌肉爆发出的力量完美融进刀光剑影中，女装丝毫不影响发挥，不如说恰当的拘束让动作更加优美，缘一在狭窄的走廊中腾空转身，挥圆的剑影像空中的日轮，一阵阵热流飞过，温度暖到可以刺激泪腺。</p><p>鼻腔里一阵酸涩，严胜吸了吸鼻子，硬生生把鼻血憋回去了。</p><p>浈池完全看呆了，热泪盈眶不知道在哭什么。</p><p>缘一在进攻。</p><p>缘一回来了。</p><p>缘一又发起了进攻。</p><p>缘一回来了。</p><p>缘一又发起了进攻。</p><p>缘一回来了。</p><p>花子的动作每次都能完美的避开攻击，按照缘一的速度来说应该不可能被闪避，可事情就这样发生了，连呼吸的始祖也拿这只鬼没辙吗？</p><p>水柱开始悲观起来，缘一先生那样的速度都能被避开，这次任务不能活着回去了，早知道多和女孩子们玩一会。</p><p>为什么砍不中？怎么做到躲过的？就像可以预知攻击一样。</p><p>预知？</p><p>作为腰带的男孩一直在发抖，如果花子能够预知攻击，就是这个孩子的鬼血术可以预知，他一定是预见了被打败的未来所以才瑟瑟发抖，那么只要想办法就可以打得过。</p><p>缘一不知道腰带鬼发抖的原因除了预见到可怕的战斗力，还有看见了月柱奇异的刀和六只眼睛。</p><p>“缘一，我们一起攻击。”</p><p>“是，兄长大人。”</p><p>“浈池，送我们过去！”</p><p>该说是双胞胎之间的默契呢还是血脉相连的力量呢，兄弟两个一起喊出了这句话。</p><p>茫然的水柱愣了一下反应过来，这是要让他打辅助啊，用流水的力量推波助澜，但两个人一起开大招的话这房子怕是保不住了，古乐屋今晚就得爆炸。</p><p>大敌当前，为了活着回去，别说辅助了，就算让他打自己两下也得打啊。</p><p>“来了！！！！！！！！”</p><p>水柱用全身力气进行呼吸，剑风带着流水的推力，他把日柱和月柱两位送到了花子面前，两位剑士一同冲向鬼，几乎在同时招式并用，剑气让他差点飞出去一段距离。</p><p>浈池稳住身形后看见的场景几乎一生都不会忘记，一明一暗颜色不同的两道剑光交织在一起，汇成极其明亮的一片光源，他想到了晨曦，想到了正午，想到了晚霞，还有万千不曾见过的绚烂光景，太阳的热烈和月亮的锋芒汇成无数刀光剑影铺满了整个空间，刀剑所刮过的地方漆黑一片。</p><p>日月本不能共存，那是极为罕见的，日月同辉。</p><p>鬼几乎在瞬间灰飞烟灭。</p><p>缘一的头发在落地的瞬间散开，和服因为剧烈运动衣襟大敞，裙子也因为活动歪歪扭扭，他丝毫不在意这些扭头看向一旁的兄长，确认过鬼已斩杀兄长安然无恙后露出了微笑，放在腰间装着笛子的锦囊露出一角。不能打败鬼就会失去家人，还好一切顺利。</p><p>严胜为了使出全力把衣服下身划开了一条线方便双腿运动，现在半条腿裸露在外面散着头发。他收起刀，不明白缘一站在那样冷清的月光下笑什么，是在笑他衣冠不整吗？真让人厌烦。</p><p>“月柱先生，缘一先生，恭喜！”</p><p>浈池激动地跑了过来。</p><p>“总之先去换衣服吧！”</p><p>8</p><p>“炸了炸了，古乐屋炸了！”</p><p>在街上的人们围观少了一块的古乐屋和缺了瓦的隔壁店时，三位柱已经换好了衣服，解决了关在地下室的鬼，经过人群走在回去的路上。</p><p>穿回男装的感觉无比舒爽，连一向讨厌的人都顺眼了很多。</p><p>“我们去随便坐坐吧。”</p><p>“不去。”</p><p>“我们去喝点小酒吧。”</p><p>“不去。”</p><p>“去吃面吧。”</p><p>“不去。”</p><p>“月柱先生好严肃。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“缘一先生，我们去吃面吧，去嘛，你去的话月柱先生也许就去了。”</p><p>“我考虑一下。”</p><p>“去嘛去嘛。”</p><p>“兄长大人？”缘一看向严胜，目光中带着询问和请求。</p><p>“……去吧。”</p><p>浈池这小子越来越会利用人了，得叫缘一小心这家伙。</p><p>“太棒了！”浈池一副很有精神的样子。</p><p>路边小馆上。</p><p>“老板我给你讲啊，这两位剑士超厉害的，就那么嗖地好多下，飒地好多下，把那——么大的敌人，哗地解决了！”</p><p>水柱一边吃饭一边给老板讲抽象杀鬼节目，严胜嫌弃这种吃相和缘一换了位置。</p><p>他没想到缘一把鸣门卷沾在了脸上。</p><p>……真是的，这个那个都不省心。</p><p>“缘一，看这边。”严胜的语气就像小时候拉回胞弟飘远的眼神时一样。</p><p>缘一扭过脸来，看着兄长从他脸上摘下那片白色带红圈的食物放在桌上，他不知道说什么好，害羞了一样转过脸专注于面，埋头苦吃。</p><p>朝阳悄无声息从他们背后升起。</p><p>—完—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>